


you should see me in a flower crown

by queennarrie



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queennarrie/pseuds/queennarrie
Summary: Kenna wants to be helpful like Bash, in her own way.
Relationships: Kenna/Sebastian "Bash" de Poitiers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	you should see me in a flower crown

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more Kennash cuteness in my life so I made some. 🥺

“Oh, Bash,” Kenna huffed as they walked through the King’s garden, her arm linked through his, “I feel so restless here at the castle. I’m going mad.”

“Hmm, how come?” Bash asked simply. Kenna never needed much prodding in order to say exactly what was on her mind, a trait which he deeply appreciated, especially while living in a castle where everyone seemed to have a hidden agenda.

“I want to do something productive with my time. I’m tired of just sitting here prettily, waiting for you to return. I do very much enjoy hearing the stories of your adventures-”

“Adventures? That’s a rosy way of putting it… I’ve been searching for The Darkness, having to kill men in the process…”

“-but I want adventures too! Or at least to do something _useful_. Shouldn’t the King’s Deputy’s wife have some responsibilities as well?” Kenna crossed her arms as she turned to stand in front of him, looking up into his bright blue eyes. She cleared her throat as she looked away. It annoyed her, his ability to turn her into a puddle without doing anything.

“I see. Well, wife, what is something you care deeply about?” Bash asked as he softly brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, “I think that would be a good place to start.”

Kenna felt her face grow hot as his hand lingered for a moment. Bash was no doubt the toughest man she had ever met, which made his gentleness towards her feel a hundred times more intimate. Kenna had to resist reaching for his face and bringing him down for a deep kiss; she needed his help now, and his time had been a limited resource as of late.

She quickly said whatever she thought of first, “Jewels, parties, Scotland, children… _children?_ ”

Kenna’s eyebrows furrowed together as she considered her last answer, surprised that it had slipped out. Sure, she liked kids, but she always felt as though she was missing some maternal instinct that all the women around her seemed to have.

An amused smile crossed Bash’s lips as he pondered her list. Suddenly, he remembered a village he had passed through on his recent journey back to the castle.

“There’s a small orphanage in one of our neighboring villages, probably an hour away by carriage. They need more funds. More food. More anything, really.” Bash stated, watching the cogs turn in Kenna’s mind.

Kenna felt her heart tighten at the thought of her own mother, whom she missed dearly. She linked her arm with Bash’s again, wanting to continue their walk and also hold him close. She sighed bitersweetly, “When I was a child, my mother would sometimes let me wear this gorgeous golden headband of hers. I’d have worn it everyday if she’d let me… I actually brought it with me to France. It reminds me of her, her beauty, her love. I think all little girls want to feel special in that way.”

Bash squeezed Kenna’s arm as she continued, “So… I’d like to make some beautiful floral headbands for the girls of the orphanage. And the boys too, just in case. Will you please escort me to the orphanage, dear husband?”

“Of course,” Bash beamed. He couldn’t help but smile at his wife’s enthusiasm. She had a way of doing that, making him happier than anyone else ever had, just by being herself.

Kenna nearly started skipping with excitement before she thought of another idea, “And, we should pack them lunches. Hefty lunches. With berries picked from the gardens here! Can you help me with that too, please?”

Bash looked contemplative for a short moment, then got a playful glint in his eyes, “I’ll help you with anything you need, but for a small fee.”

“Oh?” Kenna eyed her husband suspiciously, “What’s the fee?”

Bash leaned down and whispered in her ear, the words making her blush. She giggled as she eagerly reached for his hand and started pulling him towards the castle doors, “And I thought _I_ was naughty. Well, there’s no time to waste!”


End file.
